


Take Me On

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender!Levi, Bouncer!Hisoka, Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Some Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, mild B and D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Levi is a bartender at a small local bar.  One day an enticing stranger comes in.  It's a tale as old as time.  How will Levi handle it?





	Take Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_Zelda).



> The idea for this work was actually my very first AU idea and it's been, like an old car sat in the garage waiting to be fixed, in bits and peices in my brain.  
> Enter a lovely human being called Zelda. She commented on my fic [We Belong Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629620) and suddenly we were both fangirling over our mutual OTP: Levi (AOT)x Feitan (HxH). Zelda inspired me so much that I sat down this morning and got all of this down on the computer.

Take Me On

 

_ We're talking away; _

_ I don't know what _

_ I'm to say. I'll say it anyway: _

_ Today's another day to find you. _

_ Shying away. _

_ I'll be coming for your love, okay? _

 

  
Thank god it was less than 20 minutes to closing time. Levi swiped down the bar for the tenth time, towelled off the already dry glasses, opened the till and closed it again with a click.

Their regular, Stein, was sunk into his beer at a table off into the dark corner of the bar. 

Another, some stranger in a suit,  was having a serious conversation with the bowl of peanuts on his table and nursing his even-Levi-couldn't-remember-th vodka. 

The bell over the door jingled. 

Levi flinched.

_ Great. _

Levi glanced longingly at the clock. Nope, seven more minutes. He sighed and trailed down the length of the bar, eyeing the new customer. 

The guy was small, maybe even shorter than him - which was surprising.  There was no way to tell how old he was but he was dressed like a punk ass kid; black skinny jeans, black hoodie with the hood up. He had both hands deep in his hoodie pockets and one of those stretchy neck warmer things, with the lower half of a skull printed on it, pulled up over his mouth. 

As a bartender Levi was pretty observant. His chilly blue grey eyes caught just about anything going on in the bar.  He had, years ago, acquired the skill to size up a customer and figure out his type. Just here for a couple to unwind?  Or here for the night and had to be bodily expelled? Quiet drunk? Maudlin drunk? Or likely to try to break the place up?

The man in black looked like a thug. Like he was there to steal or fight. Indeed, Hisoka, the tall, red headed bouncer, had stopped putting up the pool cues and balls and was headed Levi's way. 

The guy in black walked a beeline from the door to the closest barstool. Levi met him there. 

“Whisky. Double. Neat.”

A low voice, almost whispery. 

“Twelve hundred Jenny,” Levi replied, making no move to get the drink. 

The man grunted and dug around in his pockets, eventually producing a pile of soiled, wrinkled, and wadded bills of questionable history. 

Levi actually recoiled, a look of disgust on his face, and retreated to pour two shots of the house whisky into a glass. 

He slid the drink across the bar to the man, wiping his hands a little violently on his towel and ignoring the little hill of money. 

The man grunted again and reached for the glass with one hand and the skull print over his face with the other. 

Levi noticed his hands were pale and long fingered. Pretty, almost delicate looking.

Half the whisky went down the man's throat in one gulp and he finally made eye contact with the curious bartender. He had wide set, beautiful grey eyes that slanted upward at the edges like a cat's, upturned nose and a pointed chin. His skin was like cream. 

_ God. He's beautiful. And he doesn't look legal. Shit _

The man steadily held Levis gaze and gulped the last half of his drink. Levi decided he must be in his early 20s, a decade younger than himself, but safe enough to let drink.

 

 

 

 

The bouncer silently let himself behind the bar while the two small men assessed each other.   This was typical. The big man, well over six feet tall in heels, could move like a cat.

He sidled up and, knowing his bartenders peculiarities, Hisoka gathered up the heap of bills, smoothing and arranging them with his long fingers.

“Double whisky?” Hisoka asked, smoothly picking out the money. 

The man in black nodded. “Some for … a?”

Both Levi and Hisoka realized that Japanese must not be his native language. 

He held up his empty glass. “Again?”

Hisoka rifled through the money and nodded. Levi took the glass to fill. 

The next double went down as fast as the first and the man stood. The glass hit the bar with a tap and the man was pulling up his skull scarf and turning to go. 

“Wait!”

Levi sounded perfectly composed but in his mind he felt weak … needy. It didn't stop him from speaking though. 

“What's your name?”

The stranger had frozen halfway and stood, head down, facing the door. He glanced over his shoulder, bright grey eyes in a skull face. 

“That not matter.”

The bell tinkled as the door closed. 

 

Three days later Levi had resigned himself to never seeing the dark man again. His life had fallen back into the old routine. Open the bar. Dust the bar. Polish the glasses. Serve the faceless, boring crowd. Make small talk with Hisoka and Hange, their only waitress. Wash the glasses. Wipe everything down. Go back to his tiny, painfully tidy room. 

Wash. Rinse. Repeat. 

But the next night  _ he _ returned. 

It was almost exactly nine minutes to closing. Levi flinched instinctively when the bell chimed out merrily. 

But it was him. 

He was dressed exactly the same, down to the skull scarf and the pulled up hood. Levi forced himself to move slowly, to act as if he didn't care. 

He paused halfway down the bar to pour two shots of whisky into a glass. He set it down in front of the man who began rummaging in his pockets for money. 

As an almost identical pile of wadded bills and change grew on the bar top the man pulled down his scarf. Levi was struck again at how attractive he was. 

“Same time as before, huh?”  He said conversationally.

“Time I get off work” the man grunted. 

Off work?  1:45 am was an odd time to get off work. 

_ Oh please don't let him be a prostitute. _

He was certainly good looking enough to be successful at it. With his slight stature he'd be candy for most Tops especially the ones into dominance and pain. The thought of some oaf touching this beautiful creature without reverence made Levi want to smash things.

He inspected what he could see of the man's wrists and throat for signs of violent sex. All the skin he could see was smooth and unmarked. The man caught him looking. 

“What you looking at?”

It wasn't a challenge. If anything he sounded amused. 

“You never told me your name”

“Why you need know my name?” The man took a gulp of his drink, never taking his gaze off of Levi. 

“I like to know the names of my regular customers”

_ Great. Now *I* sound like a prostitute.  _

“Twice not regular.” The man pointed out. 

Hisoka had drifted over and leaned onto the end of the bar on his muscular forearms smiling his Cheshire Cat smile and listening attentively. 

Levi was at a conversational impasse. He couldn't tell him the truth: “ _ I think you're gorgeous and interesting and want to fuck you. _ ” so he shrugged, cleaning the same half meter square spot on the bar over and over. 

“I was just curious. Mine’s Levi.”

“Ree-vie” the man echoed thoughtfully. He stood up. 

Levi had to stop himself reaching out a hand to keep the man still. “Leaving?  You've enough for another.”

The skull was pulled up. “Nah. Waste time talking.”  He gestured at the clock which was past 2:00 - closing time. “Time to go”

Right as he reached the door he turned slightly. 

“I, Feitan.”

The bell jingled and he was gone. 

 

It was a week before Levi saw Feitan again.  He tried again to not seem overeager but he’d been thinking about the other man, probably a bit too much.  Thinking, daydreaming, and gasping his name out as he came, fisting his own dick.

It was only four minutes to closing and even the regular, Stein, had stumbled off home.  Hisoka was off and Hange had gone home and it was silent in the bar.

Levi put the double straight whisky in front of the small man.  Startlingly he shoved his hood back after jerking his neck warmer down.  His hair was blue black, stick straight, shoulder length or so and stuck out all over his head. Levi thought it was charming. 

His admiration faded when he saw the bruises.

“Feitan …”

The smaller man looked up.   
Levi tried not to sound murderous and failed miserably.

“Who …  _ hurt _ you?”

Feitan frowned and then ruefully swept one slender white hand over the purple mark on his neck.

“Not important.  Just work.”

Levi frowned thunderously.

“Did someone … did someone try to …”  He was barely keeping it together.

Feitan cocked his head. “Try to?”

Levi clenched both fists, “ … Force you?”

It would have been in keeping if Feitan had snorted or laughed or snarled but he did none of those.

His face softened.

“No … No.  What you think I do?”

Levi had the good grace to blush.

“You … you think I … rent boy?!”

Levi ducked his head.

Feitan’s hand slid over the counter and he gently gripped the edge of Levi’s apron.

“You  _ worried _ about me?”

Levi looked up at him.

“I ok.  Not do that.  I thief.” Feitan poured the rest of his drink down his throat.

Levi gaped.

Feitan giggled.

“You don’t believe?”

Levi shut his mouth,

“I thought you were a prostitute a minute and a half ago.” he said drily

The smaller man stood.

“Wait.  You’re going?”

Feitan gestured at the clock.

Levi leaned over the bar.

“Feitan …”

Feitan’s look was unreadable at hearing Levi use his name, but he hesitated.

“I … I like you.”

Feitan’s eyebrows crept up.

“I really like you … Feitan.”

Levi had gotten this far, he had no reason to stop now.  Nothing to lose. He rushed on.

“I’d really really like to … uh …”

“Fuck?” Feitan asked, eyebrow arching.

Levi blushed, “I’d really like to ...yeah ... fuck you,”

The last came out a whisper.

Feitan frowned.

“What make you think I bottom?”

Levi scowled as well, 

“Well, I’m not a bottom!”

Feitan snorted then and flipped his hood up, turning for the door.

He shot a pointed look and a slight wave as he left.

 

Levi stood in the alleyway smoking after closing. He almost never indulged in what he considered a filthy habit but he was on edge. It had been ten days since he’d seen Feitan.

He had taken his second deep drag when a voice spoke behind him. 

“Can I?”

He turned to see Feitan reaching for his cigarette. He gave it up, blowing out a lungful of smoke and glancing anxiously over the younger man. 

“You don't need to go?  It’s after 2,”

“You still worried about me?” Feitan shot back, grey eyes bright and calculating. 

Levi looked down and wiped both hands on his trousers, a nervous habit that took his eyes off of Feitan. 

Before he could react he was pressed hard into the wall, a hand on the back of his neck drawing him closer, a mouth hot on his. 

Levi responded without thinking, licking deep into the thief's mouth, arms around him

Feitan was eager, insistent, more than the other man could have wished for. He left Levi's mouth and kissed and sucked his neck hard enough to leave marks. His free hand wandered up under Levi's shirt finding the bartenders nipples, rubbing, pinching. 

“Haa!” Levi gasped, arching his back away from the bricks.

Feitan was shorter than Levi but outweighed him.  He was also more muscular but Levi was still startled when the smaller man passed one hand curiously over his hard-on and grabbed his leg with the other, lifting.

Levi pushed him away with difficulty.

“I  _ said _ I don’t bottom.” he growled.

Feitan stepped back close, pressing the front of his trousers against the front of Levi’s, grinding their erections together.  

“And I say _ I  _ no bottom.” He replied, smirking up at the bartender.

Levi couldn't resist kissing him again, their tongues swirling together.  He held the little thief by his soft black hair, his other hand snaking around behind to grip Feitan’s ass.

It was Feitan’s turn to push him away.  He was scowling.

Levi sighed.  “OK, one of us is gonna have to do  _ something _ .”

Feitan stroked his cock through his jeans, clearly not willing to give up.  “No tell me you never bottom before.”

“I have, a while ago,” Levi admitted, “But I’m a top.  I enjoy doing the fucking.” He cocked his head at the thief. “You?  Have you bottomed?”

“All the time.” the little man said cheerfully, “But it depend who i with.  I no bottom for you.” 

Levi let out an exasperated sigh. “Why not?”  

_ God he wanted this little brat so badly. _

“Wanna fuck  _ you. _ ” Feitan breathed, “Wanna hear you cry out.  Hear you beg. Wanna hear you scream my name.”  He traced down Levi’s slender throat with one pale finger.

Levi was pretty sure it was contrary to the laws of physics to be as hard as he was at that moment.

_ Fuck.  Just let the little shit fuck you.  It would probably be amazing. _

Levi was biting his lip and thinking when the back door to the bar opened, letting a slice of light and a tall bouncer out into the alley.  It was Hisoka.

“Ahh, there you are.”  The redhead sang, coming close. “And it’s  _ Feitan _ .”  He said as if he’d just found a box of candy.  He smiled down at the dark man who scowled up in response.

The two smaller men were still pressed intimately together and Levi, whose back was against the wall, couldn’t move.  Feitan seemed determined to have his own way and didn’t move either. None of this was lost on Hisoka. He put one long finger to his lower lip coyly.

“So I interrupted …?  Swapping recipes? Making out?  Fucking?”

Levi sighed.  He’d known the redhead for a while and they both knew a lot about each other by this time.  He tipped his head forward and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“We’re _ trying _ to fuck - thank you so much for butting in - but neither of us bottom so we’re kind of stuck.”

Hisoka fairly bounced with excitement.  “Ohhh! I’ll bottom for you both! At the same time!  Can I get tied up?”

Levi dropped his head onto Feitan's shoulder with a groan.  Hisoka was the horniest creature he had ever met in his life.  He would hit anything with a pulse.

Feitan was staring at the big bouncer in disbelief.  He threaded his fingers absently through Levi’s hair.  “He serious? I no fucking  _ him _ .  Jesus.  I need climbing rope.”

Levi snorted and Hisoka actually laughed in delight.

“Well,” the redhead said brightly, stepping back to the door “You know where to find me.  Bring the ropes,” he winked at Feitan and stepped back inside.

Levi lifted his head off of Feitan’s shoulder and the smaller man finally stepped back.

“He serious?  About do it tied up?” Feitan asked thoughtfully.

Levi lit another cigarette, “Yeah, He loves that shit.  He loves  _ any _ shit.”  He jumped up on a nearby crate.

Feitan hopped up beside him, reaching for the cig.  “You fuck him?

Levi hesitated, realising as soon as he did so that he’d just told on himself.  He rubbed the back of his head where his hair was buzzed short. “Yeah.” he glanced sidelong at Feitan, gauging his reaction.

Feitan was squinting through the cigarette smoke, chin tipped up, contemplating.

“Bottom?”

“Top!” Levi said in exasperation.

“You tie him up?”

Levi hesitated again.  The little thief seemed a bit bondage crazy.  It was turning him on.

“Yeah.”

“You tie  _ me _ up?  Be rough?”

Levi’s breath caught in his throat.  He had to calm himself before he spoke.  “I won’t hurt you badly - like beat you or draw blood.  I’m not into that.”

Feitan looked contemplative again.

He passed over the cigarette and hopped back down off the crate.  Levi jumped down too, tossing away the butt. “You’re going?”

Feitan touched Levi’s face, running his thumb over the other man’s bottom lip. “Gotta think.”  he said and leaned in and kissed him, “I be back.”

He turned as he was walking down the alley, “No fuck that giant while I gone!”

 

On Sunday Levi had just woken and was stumbling sleepily around his tiny place making coffee when a soft knock sounded on the door.  He paused, thinking he had been hearing things. It sounded again.

He crossed to the door and opened it a crack.

It was Feitan.

He hauled the door wide open.

“H-how?”

“Big clown told me,” Feitan grunted.  He had two bags in his hand, one of which he shoved at Levi.

Levi inspected the contents with growing delight; fresh fish, a dozen eggs, some tomatoes, rice, even a few mushrooms.

“Where did you get all this?”

“Stole it,” Feitan said with a winning smile.

“Tch!  So I’m supposed to make you breakfast now?”

“I make it worth you while.”  Feitan grinned like the devil he was and Levi had to hide a smile of his own.

Levi backed toward the tiny kitchen area,

“What’s in the other bag?”

“Secret,”

Levi shrugged and began to unload the food.  He was beginning to think that he was so smitten that he’d do anything for this guy.

“Tch!”

 

Levi sincerely enjoyed cooking their breakfast.  He was stunned that he didn't feel any guilt or remorse that the ingredients were stolen.

After a while they were sat at Levi’s small table, fish, tomatoes, mushrooms,  and boiled eggs over rice. It was delicious.

Feitan grinned his small crooked grin and Levi felt like an arrow had pierced his heart.

_ Shit.  I might be falling in love with this beautiful little fucker. _

  
  


Later, Feitan dumped the second bag out on the table.

Levi … well, Levi just stared, mouth open.

Feitan was smiling and bouncing on his toes with excitement.

“Feitan,”  Levi said slowly, “Did you rob a _ sex shop _ ?”

Feitan’s smile got wider and he nodded happily.

Levi rested his face in his hand for a few moments then looked back at the pile of silicone, metal, and leather.  He stirred the items around with his finger.

“I don’t know what half this stuff is,” he mused.  “Ahh!” He fished out a ball gag, “This I know. I need it to keep you quiet, brat,”

Feitan rummaged around and came up with something that looked like a large keyring with leather straps,

“Like this better,” He said.  “Ring gag. Then you can fuck mouth,”  He inserted a small finger into the metal ring and waggled it around.

Levi took the ring gag and placed it on the counter.  Feitan began picking stuff out of the pile; soft rope like they use on sailboats, a bar gag, a blindfold.  He held up a riding crop.   
“No,” Levi said firmly,

“Nipple clamps?” Feitan asked, dangling a pair.

“Christ!  Who thinks of this shit?”

Feitan chose three butt plugs of varying sizes, and a few cock rings.

“How long are we planning on doing this?” Levi asked,

Feitan got suddenly shy.

“All night?” He said, “hope so,”

_ God damnit!  I am definitely falling in love with this man. _

Levi caught the other man up in a kiss.  Their mouths fit perfectly with each other.  Feitan’s kisses were wilder, rougher, sloppier and he couldn’t stay put, dropping his head to Levi’s neck at every chance.  Levi liked to get as deeply into the other man’s mouth as possible, making Feitan moan.

Levi was fully hard and suspected the little thief was too, he pushed Feitan back until the backs of his thighs hit the table edge and the other man slid backwards up onto the surface, spreading his legs so Levi could grind his pelvis against Feitan’s hard-on.  They never stopped kissing and Levi reached around the other man and rifled through the toys. He broke off the kiss and held up studded leather. It was a collar. Feitan’s eyes glittered. 

“Find a cock ring,” he told the thief, “I don’t care which one.  Put it on.”

Levi buckled the collar onto Feitan’s slender neck and attached a leash, trying the whole time not to stare hungrily at Feitan opening his trousers and strapping his cock and balls up into a cock ring.  Feitan started stroking himself.

Levi yanked gently on the leash, causing Feitan’s eyes to spring open and his hand to still.  He whined.

“Handcuffs,” Levi said, pointing at the pile. “Hurry up,”  he rubbed the front of his trousers, hissing at the friction.

It was just a tad scary how quickly Feitan located the handcuffs and snapped them onto his pale wrists.

Levi imagined that this was going to be one of the shortest B&D sessions ever.  Between the anticipation of fucking his crush and the visual stimulus, Levi was close already.  He took deep breaths.

“What I do now boss?” Feitan whispered,  His voice was different, higher, younger sounding. “I do anything you want,”  He toyed with the front of Levi’s tank style undershirt, looking at him coyly out from under ridiculously long black lashes.

Levi was struggling not to cum in his shorts.

Feitan was tired of waiting. His demeanor changed in a second. 

“You keep up, old man?”  He asked, sneering.

Levi immediately jerked the leash, hard this time and held it up so that Feitan was almost on his toes.

“Take your trousers all the way off,” He growled.  Feitan hastened to comply. In seconds he was wearing only a black tank style tee with the Bacardi bat on it, a collar, a cock ring, and handcuffs.

Levi was pleased. It was a good look.  A fucking  _ delicious _ look.  He released the leash, grabbing a handful of Feitan’s silky black hair

“OK, my gorgeous little cocktease,” Levi purred “Now you get to swallow my dick,”

Feitan dropped onto his knees and scrabbled at Levi’s zip.  The other man helped him out a bit and moments later his cock, hot and heavy, sprang out.  Feitan whined. He had just gotten his strong slender hands on it when Levi spoke.

“Ah, ah, ahh.”

Feitan looked up at him in agony.  From Levi’s index finger hung the ring gag.

Feitan licked his lips and Levi was mesmerised yet again at how gorgeous he was, the porcelain skin, the sharply defined muscles, the soft jet black hair, the incredible eyes.

Feitan, kneeling in front of levi, obediently opened his mouth.  Levi realised he was trembling with want as he inserted the ring gag - seeming to stretch the small thief's mouth to the limit.  Finally it slotted behind his perfect white teeth, buckled behind his head, and Levi’s cock was straining, fat and hard.

Levi took a precious moment to open and reclose the handcuffs so that Feitan’s hands were secured behind his back.

He took hold of the ring gag’s strap and canted Feitan’s dark head back.  The thief moaned, open mouthed without a choice. 

“And you said you wouldn’t bottom for me,” Levi whispered.  He laid the head of his cock on Feitan’s tongue and the thief’s gaze met his, eyes mirroring his own, grey, almost black, pupils blown wide.

Levi gripped the leather straps on either side of Feitan’s head and began a slow, shallow stroke. 

Feitan struggled unconsciously against the handcuffs that were robbing him of touching any part of Levi and whined, trying to lean forward, to take more of the bartender’s cock in his mouth.

Levi held him steady, thrusting deeper and deeper, careful not to gag the younger man but almost losing it to lust.  Saliva dripped from the ring gag and the center of Feitan’s lower lip and Levi’s cock stroking in and out of his hot and wet mouth made the most obscene sounds.

Levi wasn’t able to keep up the taciturn facade. He moaned, low in his throat. 

“That’s good. Very good. Ah!  Just like that!”

He had relinquished control of the operation despite his continued grip on the gag. Feitan was taking his cock in on his own, tongue massaging the underside, swirling around the head. 

“God, I … god… Fei … I…!”

Levi abruptly pushed the younger man gently back, effectively pulling him off of his cock. He bent over and gasped like he’d just run a mile. 

Feitan made needy sounds and tried to get at Levi’s dick again. 

Levi manhandled him, turning him around and pushing his face into the floor. Feitan’s ass was in the air and he wriggled his hips enticingly his dick and balls, trapped by the cock ring, bobbing. 

Levi gripped the thief’s hips to steady him and fumbled blindly on top of the table full of toys. He came back with a butt plug shaped like a penis. 

He unbuckled the ring gag. 

“Open yourself up. I want to watch you do it,”

“Let go hands,” the younger man said voice high and young sounding. 

“No,”

“Wanna touch you!”

“No, my little slut,”

Feitan pouted. 

“You drive me crazy!”

Levi smiled thinly. 

“I’m gonna drive my cock up your pretty ass raw if you don’t get moving.”

Levi drizzled lube onto Feitan’s upturned ass and backed away. Carefully keeping his hands off of himself. 

Feitan immediately reached behind himself, awkwardly holding the butt plug in one cuffed hand and inserting two lubed fingers of the other into himself.  He groaned, pressing in slowly, massaging and stretching.

Levi licked his lips and shifted from foot to foot.  This was harder than he thought.

Feitan was fingerfucking himself now, letting out little sighs and moans of pleasure, ass clenching around his slender digits.

Levi unbuttoned and began unzipping without realising he was doing so.  He palmed his stiff cock and breathed hard.

“Hurry up you tease.  Put it in.”

Feitan made no move to do so, driving himself rapidly toward orgasm with is fingers alone.

Levi’s hand strayed toward his crotch, then he caught himself.  He stepped forward, one hand raised and brought it down with a resounding smack on Feitan’s pale buttock.

The smaller man yelped.

“I said fill that pretty ass with silicone  _ now _ .”

Feitan trembled,

“Yes, boss.”

The butt plug, basically a dildo with a narrower base and a flared bottom to help it stay put, was about the length of an average penis - a little under 6 inches.  Feitan worked it in smoothly letting slip the occasional sigh or groan. When it was all the way in and the bottom rested against his ass, Levi stepped forward again.

“Does that feel good, little thief?” he asked, pulling the plug out slightly and shoving it back in.  Feitan nodded eagerly.

Levi finally got his cock out, sighing as he stroked it slowly.  He tapped it against Feitan’s still red butt.

“You like something hard up your ass don't you little slut?”

“Yes, boss.”

Levi leaned forward his thumb on the bottom the butt plug his cock rubbing up and down Feitan’s crack.  He gave a sharp thrust, pushing hard on the plug. The wide bottom prevented it from slipping in but it was a filling sensation and Feitan whined.

“Something long and hard, something nice and thick …”

Feitan's voice was small, breathless,

“Yes, sir, boss.  Yes.”

Gently but firmly Levi withdrew the plug, leaving the younger man’s hole twitching.

“Ask for it.  Politely.”

“Please boss …”

“Please what, you beautiful thing?”

“P-please fuck me,”

Levi, trembling with the need to control himself, pushed a third of his cock into the other man.

The butt plug was the approximate length of Levi’s dick but it was  _ not _ close to the girth.

Feitan gasped and squirmed, his hands working in the cuffs.

“Levi!”

“Too fast?” the older man asked gently.

Feitan shook his head wildy, black hair whipping around.

“No!  More! Please, boss!”  then, “You go too slow!”

Levi chuckled and, taking one slender hip in each hand began a slow stroke working in an inch at a time.  When he was fully seated he wasted no time in working his thrusts up to a punishing pace.

They both began to come apart.

“Ah, god, Fei!  Your ass feels so fucking good: it's pulling me in!”

“Might never let you go, Baka!”

That earned him another hard smack.

“Ah!  Levi!”

The older man was pistoning into Feitan now, grunting, bent over his back.  Abruptly he reached forward and tripped the safety release on one of the handcuffs, pulling out and rolling the smaller man over onto his back.

Feitan let out a surprised and disappointed squawk but Levi had a plan.  He dropped back and sat up on his knees dragging the other man’s hips up onto his lap.  He slotted himself back into him and resumed his tempo.

Feitan, leaned back with his shoulders on the bed and his arms thrown over his head, pulled his knees up and groaned in pleasure.

“Ahh, Baka. I close!”

Levi absorbed with his own oncoming orgasm just grunted, thrusting.

Soon he was there.

“Ah god!  Ahh god!  _ Feitan _ !”

He spilled his release inside the other man, gasping and shuddering and finally dropping his head, panting harshly.

“L-Levi!”

Feitan was about to cum.  He had both fists white knuckled in the sheets.  He jerked his chin downward.

Levi quickly released the cock ring and Feitan came with a strangled cry, spurting cum all over his belly and chest, cock throbbing.

For several minutes they just sat, smiling at each other and catching their breath.

“That was a neat trick,” Levi said, “Cumming without ever touching your dick,”

Feitan shrugged.

“Mad skills,”

Levi chuckled and pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside him.

“Shower?”

Feitan smiled and nodded.  He held up his still handcuffed left wrist.

“Do it again in shower?”

“Good god, you monster!”

Feitan giggled.

Levi got quiet.  He reached out hesitantly and stroked the other man’s arm.

“When will I see you again?”

Feitan stared at the ceiling as if thinking.  Finally he shrugged.

“Dunno,” he said slowly, “Can only come after jobs.”

The silence stretched out.

“And I got this guy I like ...”

Feitan rolled up on one elbow facing Levi.  The older man tried to keep the sorrow and disappointment off of his face.

“Really like.  I think I only fuck him.”

“Ah.” was all Levi could manage to articulate.

“He bartender.  Got fat dick.”

It took Levi several seconds.

“You  _ bastard _ _!_ ”

Feitan scampered for the bathroom, dodging bed pillows, laughing like a maniac.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are loved, comments are adored! Thank you for reading!


End file.
